The Rebirth of Azrael
by jeny6272
Summary: This is just a story I wrote it has nothing to do with the Book Blue Bloods. I have read that book though and I liked the name. : Enjoy


The Rebirth of Azrael

By: Victoria Rogalla

**Jessica**

Jessica ran off the train, bumping into people as she . She was filled with worried, her sister was out in the streets of Chicago all alone for the first time in her life. She ran up to the building where Azrael was supposed to have been. Azrael had been in the hospital since she was seven. She was put in there by their parents for saying she was dreams of flying. She was also put in there for telling her parents that she had somewhere to be. She also slept walk a lot trying to get out of the house. The night she was put in there Jessica could only remember she was woken up by her sister screaming then their parents running down the hall. Their parents were afraid that she would become violent and hurt some one so they took her to the hospital. They then disowned her. Jessica just could no believe that her sister would ever break out of the hospital. She had went to see her sister once a week since she turned eighteen and did not need parents consent. It never seemed that Azrael should have been there.

**Azrael**

Azrael was calmly walking down the street. She was very beautiful. She stood about the average height, dressed in a white top that had white pants to match. Spectators on the streets noticed that she had no shoes on, but not one of them took a second glance. She looked up at the sky where the sky seemed to make an eight story high building float. She was so close to the door now it would only be minutes. Finally her dream that she had been having for the past thirteen years would come true. She was quick up the stairs. Taking them one at a time, then two at a time in hast.

She thought of her sister and how much she loved her. If Jessica could only be their to watch her transformation it would show her that she had never lied. On the roof of the building she though over her dreams. It always started with her in a dress, hair caught in the wind. This was the same building she had dreamed about, it was also the perfect weather. The dream with this building was always different in a way, it was always more of a calling. The other dreams always seemed to be a memory. She took her place at the ledge of the roof. Her bare feet felt everything. It was just big enough of her feet. Soon the police would arrive and people would try to rescue her. So if she was going to do this then she had to real fast.

**Jessica**

Jessica herd the news of a women matching her sisters decryption standing on the roof of a building. _Oh god she was really going to do it. _This was all she could think about. Her chest was heavy as she ran down the block. Never in her whole life had she felt so disconnected from Azrael. She though she had really known her sister. The building was surrounded by cops and firemen. One was on a horn pleading with Azrael to not jump. They had already set up a border where her blood could spill out into the pavement. Why would they plead for her to come down when all hope was gone. The news crew was there to making money off of a possible death. Jessica prayed to god that it would not come to that. She would never give up. The cops pushed back on her as she moved through them. Yelling that she had no place there. What did they know. Yelling that it was her sister only some listened and let her through. Her sister was standing at the top of the building her hair blowing in the wind. With fresh tears on her face she too started to pled with her sister to not do this. Yelling at God to stop it.

**Azrael**

Azrael looked down at all the cops only to lock eyes with her sister. She had tears in her eyes and yelled at her to stop. This was hurting her sister. This was her escape from the bad dreams. Just seconds now she could feel it. Everything happened in slow motion to her. A fireman was raised to the roof by the moving latter. Azrael had already watched a desperate cop run into the building. The energy was filling her full of life. The door to the roof opened and a huffing cop still ran toward her. With everything still in slow motion, she watched most closed their eyes to look away and as her sister cried out for this not to be happening. She stepped out onto the side of the building knowing the time had come.

Just as she had dreamed her feet stuck to the side of the building. A gasp from the cowed let her know that this was not all a dream. She closed her eyes and jumped off the side of the building. There her dream came true. She was falling to the ground with little speed. There was a ripping sound that came from her back along with the excruciating pain. A pair of white wings sprouted from her beck leaving the back side of her shirt in taters. The wings glistened in the sun making them look like they should be as heavy and garnet. Azrael knew them too well. She knew how to work them. She knew that she was not really meant to live in this city for the rest of her life. She watched as her sister's tears stopped being sad ones.

**Jessica**

Jessica could not believe her eyes. All those years of Azrael saying that she could fly. Her parents were proven wrong in this moment. She felt so relived that finally her sister was free. Azrael has wings to go anywhere in the whole world. In a way she was saying good bye to her sister and letting her go. There was something that seemed to be off now. Azrael still in the sky climbed higher and higher with her eyes fixed on the horizon. Jessica knew now that her sister was going to leave her forever.

**Azrael**

Azrael caught a spark of light coming from the horizon while taking her eyes off her sister for the last time in her life. She flapped her wings and followed the light to her destiny at the far end of the world. In flight the world was such a beautiful place. There were people everywhere that were catching a glimpse of her beauty. She did not stop until she got to light she had saw. The sand he stood on was glistening in the sun. A man was making the beam of light with his hands. He had wings just like hers. He was so handsome

"You are home my love. I knew you would always come back to me." He hugged her tight. She received her first kiss. The memories of this man jumped out from the deepest places in her mind. The memory of him holding her just like he was now kissing her was the strongest memory.

Tears streamed down her face as she said, "How long have I been away? I was trapped for so long." She now knew that the dreams she had been having all along were truly memories. There was a missing piece though, just how did she get to lose her memories.

"You have been gone from me for centuries now. When you died in my arms you told me to wait for you. I have been waiting for so long." He kept his hand on her as if she would just disappear.

"When did I die? Who killed me? I am lacking the last memory of my life. Please James tell me what happened."

"We were fighting the war in the underworld to purify the world of evil. We thought that it would never happen but Hades himself came up and killed you." His hands were shacking.

"You know what that means right?" Azrael had to finish what she started, the image of the world as a better place. If she had James at her side she could do anything. The bond between them was now stronger than ever. "Will you join me in my revenge?"

"I would have it no other way. This time we will be better prepared. I love you so much." James took her by the hand as they walked up the beach to a house. This was her new home to make a better life. Soon her revenge would get a chance to take flight just as she had.


End file.
